Giochi Di Vita
by AmunVDW
Summary: En ocasiones la vida nos prepara para muchas situaciones que nos hará ver cuál es nuestro verdadero destino en esta vida y como nuestras decisiones afectaran a nuestros seres queridos
1. Chapter 1

**Giochi Di Vita**

**Capitulo 1**

***Flashback***

Viernes 15 de Enero 1988

Keiran III se encontraba ante la hermosa vista de New York que le brindaba su oficina en el piso cincuenta del Empire State, miro su reloj y eran las 11:15 de la mañana, seguía esperando a su impuntual hijo Clive desde hace una hora.  
Como cualquier joven adinerado de 18 años el solo se dedicaba a divertirse y a ser una vergüenza para su padre, no sabía porque pero Clive no se interesaba en nada del negocio familiar y las cosas que hacia las hacia mal lo que llevaba a un gran pérdida monetaria la mayoría de las veces.

-Perdona el retraso padre- entro al despacho rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras el-Mucho tráfico!- dijo excusándose

Clive era el primogénito de Keiran y Meryl Astori ,a pesar de ser muy parecido físicamente a su padre en el interior no se parecían en nada, era un joven delgado pero musculoso considerando que era la primera generación americana de una familia 100% italiana el media 1.90 cm, 10 cm más que su padre, su cabello castaño casi siempre estaba despeinado, sus ojos eran verdes el color predominante en la familia Astori y no azules como su padre, su sonrisa siempre era muy contagiosa pero a pesar de eso sus pensamientos eran siempre egoístas solo pensaba en su diversión, en viajes, autos y chicas.  
El mismo sabía lo que su padre sentía hacia él ya que nunca hacia las cosas bien y eso lo llevaba a decirse así mismo que era un inútil.

-Sé que eres impuntual- lo miro-Espera aquí, ahorita regreso

Dicho esto Keiran se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la sala de juntas que se encontraba del otro lado del piso cruzando el lobby, ahí se encontraba Lauren su asistente con un bebe en brazos.

-Acaba de dormirse señor-dijo en voz baja-Ya comió.  
-Gracias Lauren. Voy a llevarlo a la otra habitación...-hizo ademán con su mano señalando la puerta-Ya llego.

Lauren cobijo al bebe en su frazada blanca y lo entrego a Keiran, de regreso a su oficina lo situó sobre el escritorio

-Explícame esto hijo- dijo mirándolo fijamente  
Clive lo miro confuso-No sé de qué hablas  
-Ultima vez que pregunto, explícame esto!  
-No sé!- respondió de forma retadora

Keiran se acercó a su hijo y lo jalo hacia el escritorio

-Te dije que la dejaras, que esa muchachita no te traería nada bueno, te dije que te cuidaras, que no cometieras más estupideces...cuando dejaras de ser un inútil!  
-No sé de qué hablas padre- Clive miraba nervioso al bebe.

Keiran destapó al bebe y lo observo, era una hermosa niña de aproximadamente un mes de nacida, Lauren la había puesto un vestido color crema con complementos rojos.

Keiran hablo mientras acomodaba la ropa de la bebe

-Hace 1 semana me llamo Christopher, estaba en Portland y fue a ver a Rafael nuestro informante...al parecer Nicole salió de Canadá en noviembre-Clive al escuchar el nombre levanto la vista-Y mi curiosidad me hizo seguirla de nuevo, me pregunte que querría de este lado del país?, Sé que te dije que confiaría en ti, pensé que serias capaz de dejarla...  
-Padre...yo...yo ya no estoy con ella, la deje cuando tú me lo pediste, no volví a verla-dijo nervioso  
-Cállate- Keiran siguió con su relato  
-Rafael la siguió hasta SunnyValle, sabes que es SunnyValle?...-lo miro-Sabes!-grito  
-No padre...-bajo la mirada  
-Bueno es un orfanato...Nicole se embarazo y no te dijo nada...o sí? tu sabias de esta bebe?  
-No sabía, ella no me dijo nunca nada, luego que terminamos ella y yo cortamos comunicación por completo-Clive tenía la mirada perdida en el piso  
-Seguro?-inquirió Keiran  
-Bueno la busque solo en una ocasión unos meses luego que ella se fue, llame a su casa pero Ellis me dijo que no la buscara más que me alejara de ella que ya había destruido a su familia de ahí no volví a buscarla…  
-A tu querida Nicole se le hizo fácil dejar a la bebe en ahí en SunnyValle, pensando que su problema desaparecería...Algo que te pedí muchas veces hijo es que fueras responsable...que parte de esa maldita palabra no entendiste!-alzo la voz  
-Padre...-Clive cerro la boca con solo la mirada que se padre le dio  
-Tu madre no sabe nada de esto -señalo a la bebe-Queríamos nietos pero esta no era la forma, queríamos lo mejor para ti, una buena mujer, un futuro y ahora...nos has defraudado hijo-medito unos segundo-Retírate, no deseo hablar más contigo...

Clive se veía asustado no sabía que hacer o decir, solo se acercó al escritorio y trato de tomar a la bebe con la intención de llevársela, pero Keiran se lo impidió rápidamente apartándolo con una mano

-No!-dijo Keiran  
- Padre yo me encargaré de esto!  
-Retírate Clive por favor  
-Papá cometí un error... pero lo arreglare, acabare con esto, será como un negocio olvidado y mi nombre estará limpio.  
-Estará limpio? Que harás con ella?-dijo enojado  
-No pienses eso -levanto las manos tranquilizándolo- La llevare a Portland de regreso...y...y la dejare en SunnyValle, una buena familia la adoptara estará bien...y será una niña feliz -dijo con nerviosismo  
-Porque no hablas con Nicole?  
-Ella no la va a querer!, por algo la dejo papá!-puso su mano en la frente- Dios!  
-Quédatela tu hijo, es tuya al final de cuentas!- alzo a la bebe y se la entrego  
-No... Estoy seguro...si...si es mi hija papá!-la miro  
-Es tuya!, Quédatela  
-No padre, yo... no...no...estoy en condiciones ni preparado para esto, no ahora, que hare con ella, no tengo ni idea...-le regreso a la bebe  
-Es tu hija no puedes abandonarla!-puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo- Tú madre y yo te vamos a apoyar Clive...saldrás adelante con la bebe...no estás solo hijo, todo estará bien, verás que...  
-No!-grito y retiro la mano de Keiran-Es una niña, y yo no la quiero papá!-dijo enojado

Keiran miro a Clive con decepción -Entonces todo está dicho hijo, retírate...-Clive se acercó a la bebe-Pero ella se queda aquí!  
-Papá...!  
-Vete!  
-Papá?...  
-Que te vayas dije!-grito-Me doy cuenta de la clase de hijo que tuve...nosotros no te criamos así!

Clive se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo, luego de 20 minutos Keiran seguía mirando a la bebe, la tenía en sus brazos y dormía plácidamente las discusiones entre su padre y abuelo no habían sido suficiente para despertarla, había olvidado como se sentía tener a un bebe indefenso en sus brazos, no era lo mismo cargar un sobrino o sobrina que tener ahí a una personita que llevaba su sangre, su primera nieta, la ultimas vez que cargo a alguien así con esa ternura y amor fue a su hijo Darren hace ya 17 años, jamás pensó que se volvería abuelo y menos en esas circunstancias...

Tomo el teléfono y marco a Lauren...  
-Lauren por favor dile a Joe que pase...Ah...y puedes traer las cosas de la bebe... Ya sabes por si despierta...-Lauren sonrió al telefono

Ella había cuidado a la bebe una semana completa en lo que se realizaban los exámenes médicos y genéticos, sin duda se había ganado su corazón ya que era una bebe muy tranquila

Joe toco la puerta y se asomó  
-Señor en que puedo servirle?  
-Pasa Joe, puedes ir al centro comercial más cercano, necesito un porta bebe para el auto  
-Claro que sí señor.  
Keiran le tendió efectivo y antes de que ser retirara le dijo:-Que sea rojo o rosa por favor...algo bonito para una niña- sonrió.

Más tarde ese día Keiran se dirigía a su casa en York Ave. y E 85th St en Upper East Side con la bebe en el asiento trasero de su auto, aún no había dicho nada a su esposa Meryl de su nieta así que primero hablaría con ella antes de mostrarle a la bebe.  
Meryl se encontraba en la sala mirando un álbum fotográfico de sus hijos Clive y Darren así que pasó directo a su despacho y puso a la niña en uno de los sillones de dicho lugar

-Veremos que tal sale todo esto pequeña, es de nuestras ultimas opciones bueno yo siempre seré la última opción y estaré para ti- beso la frente de la niña y fue por su esposa

-Keiry recuerdas cuando eran bebes!-dijo entusiasmada y se levantó a saludarlo dejando un beso en su labios- Vas a comer?  
-No Meryl, necesitamos hablar cariño-dijo serio  
-Te escucho!  
Meryl se dirigió al sofá donde había estado sentada y atrajo a Keiran de la mano para que se sentaran con ella.  
-No sé cómo empezar, ni como tomaras las cosas...  
-No me asustes Keiry-pensó por un segundo-Clive...el... está bien?-dijo temerosa  
-Somos abuelos Meryl, abuelos de una hermosa niña...-la miro con temor  
-Oh por dios!-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-Yo sabía que algo me ocultaba Clive...Lucia... ella está bien? Que dice Bruno y Sofía?! Están rebosantes de felicidad verdad!-dijo riendo y feliz  
-No, mira- tomo su mano- La bebe nació hace un mes en Portland, recuerdas a Nicole la hija de Ellis mi anterior asistente?-Meryl asintió confusa- Ella no le dijo nada a Clive, Rafael la trajo aquí hace una semana...y él se enteró apenas hoy  
-No sabía que habían tenido algo que ver, pero ella es menor de edad!-pensó -Y dónde está?  
-Nicole dio a la bebe en adopción y Rafael pensó que lo mejor era traerla a mí, Lauren la cuido por una semana en lo que salían los resultados de las pruebas genéticas que hice...hoy en la mañana cite a Clive en la oficina para hablar de la niña  
-Mi primera nieta-dijo Meryl feliz  
-Clive la rechazo dijo que no está preparado para un hijo y menos por ser mujer así que renuncio a ella igual que Nicole- la miro- Tiene ese pensamiento estúpido de creer que por no dar un hijo varón ha cometido un error- se arrodilló  
-No puedo creerlo Keiry, el no pudo haber dicho eso, él no es así!  
-A mí me sorprendió de igual forma, deberías de haberlo escuchado, fue muy firme en su decisión -dijo dolido- Yo simplemente no puedo hacerlo amor, no puedo renunciar a esa pequeña es nuestra sangre, mi primera nieta...  
-Nos tendrá a nosotros amor-tomo su rostro- Sera la hija que siempre quisimos lo recuerdas

Keiran fue por la bebe que ya se encontraba despierta, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo ante Meryl que la cargo enseguida

-Mira que ojos tan preciosos tiene...como crees que te dejare sola hermosa...jamás escúchalo bien nunca estarás sola, como la vas a llamar Keiry?  
-Como te gustaría llamarla a ti? Es tu hija  
-Nuestra-mientras le hacía mimos dijo-Recuerdas que pensamos que Darren seria niña?  
-Shay?, Shay Astori!  
-Suena bien, me gusta!

Keiran observaba como Meryl miraba a Shay y pensó que había tomado una buena decisión al tomar a la bebe en su custodia, si no había podido hacer algo con sus hijos dado que su pequeño Darren había fallecido y Clive dejaba mucho que desear, al menos Shay sería la salida de sus errores, Shay sería lo que siempre deseo como hijos y la haría a su imagen y semejanza.

***Fin del flashback***

**Ni Glee,Ni Pretty Little Liars,Dianna Agron,Shay Mitchell me pertenecen solo e tomado sus nombre he invente mi historia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Giochi Di Vita**

**Capítulo 2**

**Favor se paga con favor**

**DIANNA**  
Mi nombre es Dianna soy esposa de Shay desde hace 5 años, las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos no fueron las mejores pero ya lo había aceptado, me sentía bien con ella a mi lado hasta que luego apareció la mujer que movió mi mundo y todo lo que yo conocía hasta ese entonces.

Todo comenzó cuando mi familia se mudó desde San Francisco a New York, mi padre hizo una mala inversión y confió en las personas equivocadas lo que nos hizo caer en una crisis económica en la cual nos quedamos prácticamente en la calle, mi padre desesperado se aventuró a ir a New York con la promesa que Jason, mi madre y yo tendríamos un futuro mejor, luego de tres días el regreso y a la semana siguiente ya vivíamos en New York en la aclamada Manhattan en la zona de Upper East Side una zona nada barata considerando que antes no teníamos nada, mi padre se convirtió en el gerente del banco Federal Reserve de New York, tenía 12 años cuando Jason y yo entramos a estudiar en un prestigioso colegio llamado Stuyvesant High School de New York ahí conocí a Naya McDowell hija del empresario alemán Vladimir McDowell y su esposa puertorriqueña María, Naya se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y confidente.

Yo no sabía cómo mi padre se había vuelto gerente de un prestigioso banco con solo pasar tres días en New York, aun así mi familia siempre vivió bien y nunca nos faltó nada, el juramento que mi padre nos hizo lo estaba cumpliendo y no volvimos jamás a pasar por lo mismo.  
Tiempo después que crecimos mi padre nos contó cómo había llegado a donde estaba ahora, en New York el conoció a un sargento de policía que lo invito a desayunar cuando lo vio con su maleta a las afueras de la comisaria, mi padre confió en él y le contó lo sucedido así que el sargento lo recomendó para que pidiera un favor a Don Keiran III Astori y que si algún día Don Keiran lo pedía él tendría que pagarle sin ninguna oposición "favor se paga con favor", se preguntarán quien es Don Keiran III Astori, bueno él es Don o Jefe de una de las 5 familias que controlan New York, el en su familia es el que tiene más poder y casi siempre se le ve acompañado de su abogado y consigliere Christopher Green, él le dio a mi padre la gerencia del banco pero a cambio de eso Don Keiran no pidió nada simplemente le dijo que otro día pagaría la deuda, no fue hasta 7 años después en el 2005 que decidió amarrar a mi padre a los Astori ya que el trabajo que mi padre hacia era importante para la economía de la familia Astori tanto para su hermano menor Robert y su cuñado Carlo Bossi.  
Mi padre es el encargado de lavar el dinero conseguido por Don Keiran proveniente de los casinos, pagos, transportes, venta de armas y contrabando con su trabajo mi padre era bien remunerado por su "amabilidad y comprensión" al no decir nada. Tan solo había pasado un mes que había cumplido 19 años cuando Don Keiran hablo con mi padre y le propuso casarme con su sobrino Chord que en ese entonces tenía 20 años para así afianzar lazos, mi padre accedió sin ninguna oposición.

Entre a la sala donde se encontraban mi padre con mi mamá tomando la merienda y me pare frente a él, estaba muy molesta...

-Como se te ocurre aceptar algo sin antes consultarlo conmigo-dije gritando-Yo soy la que está de por medio, yo voy a sacrificar mi futuro.  
-De que hablas hija?-inquirió mi mamá  
Mi padre se levantó y me tomo de la mano-Tenía que hacerlo hija, no teníamos opción... recuerdas como vivíamos en San Francisco cuando no teníamos nada, gracias el tenemos la vida de ahora, tenemos esta casa vivimos en Upper East Side la mejor zona, tienes el auto que quieres, cualquier cosa que me pidas tu o Jason la tiene en ese mismo momento, estas en la mejor universidad de New York, tienes el departamento en Greenwich Village, tenemos una buena posición económica...no nos falta nada.  
-Ronald de que habla?-dijo mi mamá con confusión  
-Dile, anda dile a ver si ella te apoya!-mi padre se quedó callado-Mamá-dije desesperada-Don Keiran pidió mi mano para que me case con su sobrino Chord,y el-señalándolo -Accedió sin ninguna oposición, ya no vivimos en esa época, que las hijas tenían que casarse por obligación, yo soy libre...  
-Él nos ayudó cuando más lo necesitamos, los que decían ser nuestros amigos nos dieron la espalda, él fue el único que me tendió la mano en ayuda-dijo mi padre  
-Pero ese no es el caso-lo interrumpí- Porque tengo que pagarlo yo!  
-El me hizo el favor, me dio la gerencia del banco, ahora el me necesita debo de pagar no puedo negarme son "Los Astori"... ellos solo cobran de dos formas, devolviendo el favor o con la muerte.

No podía creerlo como el hombre que nos tendió la mano en ayuda, ahora tomaba mi destino en sus manos, subí a mi habitación ya que mi madre no dijo nada y me encerré ahí por el resto de la tarde llorando por no saber qué hacer, Naya llamo varias veces a la casa ya que había apagado mi celular, le pedí a mi madre que quería estar sola, quería meditar lo que estaba por suceder de verdad deseaba ver a mi padre muerto? Deseaba que mi familia perdiera todo por no querer casarme? Como le diría a Naya que me casaría? Como lo tomaría si supiera que mi futuro "marido" seria Chord su novio!

Esa noche baje a cenar y sin más a que oponerme acepte la proposición, mi familia merecía lo mejor, necesitaba hablarlo con Naya y llegar a un acuerdo con Chord, una vez aceptado el compromiso necesitábamos presentarnos dentro de dos días ante Don Keiran para hablarlo.

Algo que mi padre y Don Keiran no sabían era que yo conocía a Chord desde hace dos años, Naya y yo lo conocimos en una fiesta de la universidad de New York, de la Facultad Externa de Negocios en Greenwich Village donde ambas asistíamos ,en dicha facultad estaba Chord ya que por tradición los Astori estudiaba ahí y sin querer lo conocimos

Naya ,Chord y yo fuimos amigos a lo largo de un año en el cual los tres nos demostramos que podíamos ser amigos muy leales, luego de ese tiempo ellos decidieron intentarlo y terminaron enamorándose.

Al día siguiente en la facultad Chord se acercó a mí  
-Di tenemos que hablar-dijo Chord nervioso y mirando a todos lados- Naya está en la rectoría...  
-Mi padre ya hablo conmigo!-dije llorando-Chord ayúdame no quiero...por Naya...  
-Mira Di, eres maravillosa una gran mujer pero no...yo...no te preocupes yo hablare con mi padre él puede hablar con mi tío Keiran y declinar el trato o buscar otra solución yo no quiero casarme y mucho menos con la mejor amiga de mi novia!  
-Mañana hay una junta...  
-Si lose... no estaré presente pero mi padre estará ahí!... Él te ayudara Di...Te lo prometo  
-Gracias Chord-y lo abracé muy fuerte como si mi vida dependiera de él, en cierta forma así era.

**Ni Glee, Ni Pretty Little Liars, Dianna Agron, Shay Mitchell me pertenecen solo he tomado sus nombre he invente mi historia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Giochi Di Vita**

**Capítulo 3**

**El trato**

**DIANNA**  
Eran las 10:00 am, mi padre, yo, Don Keiran y Ephraim el hermano menor de Keiran y padre de Chord nos encontrábamos en su oficina del Empire State, estábamos en la sala de juntas en la cual repasaron cuidadosamente con cuál de sus sobrinos podían "casarme" sin obstruir planes futuros ya que Don Keiran quería que yo quedara en su familia por beneficio propio.

Entre los "posibles" maridos estaban Robert Ephraim II de 24 años hermano mayor de Chord, con un problema él ya estaba casado con Liliana Lafuente una estudiante de intercambio, ella estudiaba medicina en la NYU, luego seguía Liam Bossi tenía 23 años hijo de Julia hermana de Don Keiran otro problema Liam se encontraba en L.A. terminando sus estudios, Liam ya tenía novia y se opuso rotundamente al igual que Chord.

-De donde conoces a Chord?  
-De la universidad estamos en la misma facultad papá- Ephraim me miro y pregunto  
-Estudias economía?  
-Si señor Astori  
Sonrió y dijo-El Sr. Astori es el-señalo a Don Keiran que se encontraba frente a la ventana sumergido en sus pensamientos -Yo solo soy Robert o Ephraim como quieras llamarme -sonrió  
-Ok Robert-dije apenada  
-Conoces a Naya McDowell?-pregunto alzando una ceja.  
-Si señor es mi mejor amiga, ambas conocimos a Chord en una fiesta de la facultad  
Suspiro-Una gran chica- sonrió

Robert Ephraim es el hermano menor de Don Keiran y Julia Dalilah, está casado con Michelle Wiston y tienen dos hijos Robert Ephraim Jr. y Chord, Robert se parecía muy poco a sus hermanos mayores él era más italiano por así decirlo, era igual de alto que Keiran pero sus ojos eran cafés y su cabello negro a diferencia de Julia que es toda una Astori con su cabellera castaña y ojos verdes, Julia estaba casada con Carlo Bossi un italiano mejor amigo de Keiran y tienen dos hijos Liam y Tammin Bossi.

-Qué tal si casamos a Jason con Tammin!-dijo mi padre

Como no había más opciones mi padre sugirió a Jason que tenía 16 años para que fuera casado con Tammin prima de Chord de 21 años pero Tammin no estaba en los planes.

-No, Tammin no, ella es mi sobrina hija de mi hermana es una Bossi no Astori, además sale con el hijo de Braulio Carusso desde hace años- y con eso Don Keiran desecho la idea.

Luego de una larga plática de más de 6 horas y un día entero de clases perdidas en la universidad Don Keiran se levantó de su silla y se detuvo en la ventana de la oficina nuevamente mientras Robert y mi padre buscaban la forma de cuadrar el trato.  
Don Keiran me quedo mirando y solo dijo  
-Kai!

Mi padre sonrió al parecer el entendía todo  
-Quien es?-pregunte  
-Estas seguro de eso -inquirió Robert-No digo que sea mala idea pero debes de pensarlo bien es... Keiran!  
-Ya lo medite y por eso es la mejor opción -dijo Don Keiran- Esto dará frutos, será muy bueno  
-Quien es el?-volví a preguntar  
- Es mi nieta- me dijo Don Keiran con brillo en sus ojos  
-Nieta?-pensé por un momento- Sasha?  
Se empezó a reír -No cariño, mi nieta mayor, mi orgullo!

A estas alturas solo sabía que Chord tenía tres sobrinos Noel de 15,Taylor de 13 y Sasha de 9 años hijos de su primo mayor Clive

Don Keiran me observo y dijo  
-Es la hija mayor de mi hijo Clive, asiste a la misma universidad que ustedes ,bueno está en la facultad de leyes no muy lejos que ustedes, Chord nunca te la presento?...es una alumna élite solo asiste unas pocas horas al día y se retira temprano, ella trabaja para mí y como te darás cuenta es una pequeña muy ocupada  
-Como hace eso?-pregunte  
-Tenemos un "convenio" la universidad y la familia Astori, aparte de que ella es muy inteligente y se lo ha ganado  
-Que edad tiene exactamente?  
-17, en 7 meses cumplirá 18! -dijo Don Keiran muy orgulloso  
-Casarla con Keiran será buena idea ya que ella no muestra amor por nadie ni nada que no sean los negocios o su perro, será divertido verla en esta situación, espero que si este hecha a tu imagen y semejanza hermanito-dijo Robert poniendo las manos en su cuello-Bueno me disculparan, yo tengo que retirarme quede de salí a comer con mi hijo y Liliana, además ya elegimos candidata no tengo nada que hacer aquí! -dicho esto se despidió de todos y se retiró.

En ese momento no supe si era bueno saber si estaba hecha a " imagen y semejanza" de Don Keiran, nota mental: investiga sobre Kai/Keiran, no muy segura de lo que sentía en ese momento dije:  
-Quiero conocerla!  
-Si claro es lo normal cariño, pero tendrás que esperar Kai no está ahora en el país, está cerrando un negocio, hablaré con ella para acordar una fecha.  
-Ella aceptara?-pregunte algo nerviosa  
-Claro que sí, no podrá rechazar esto-dijo Don Keiran 

Luego de lo acordado en la junta Chord y yo hablamos con Naya pero ella no le tomo la menor importancia al parecer estaba muy informada y segura del amor que Chord le profesaba así que simplemente lo vio como un comentario.  
En los días siguientes acose obsesivamente a Chord tratando de sacarle la mayor información sobre Kai/Keiran o como sea que se llamara pero no había querido decirme nada en general le daba muchas vueltas y lograba distraerme

-Te digo es lo único que se!-dijo con la boca llena- Es como un misterio familiar

Nos encontrábamos en la hora del almuerzo junto a Naya que hacía caso omiso a nuestra conversación mientras terminaba de copiar una tarea que por salir con Chord no hizo.

-Por favor- dije riendo-No te creo eres su primo o tio, lo que sea debes de saber más!-dije mordiendo mi manzana.  
-Soy su tío! Ella es hija de mi primo mayor Clive, si lose es raro ya que solo le llevo 2 años-dijo confuso-Pero casi no la veo te lo juro, mi tío Keiran siempre la aparto de nosotros la mayor parte del tiempo y ella no es muy comunicativa que digamos.  
-No habla con ustedes?  
-Si pero se la pasa trabajando para mi tío!  
-Se llama Keiran o Kai? Eso es algo que no entiendo...  
-Kweuian Shouw...-dijo con la boca llena  
-Chord!  
-Keiran Shay, en la familia le decimos Keiran pero para no confundirla con mi tío también le decimos Kai de cariño ah!-levanto el dedo como advertencia -Y odia que le digan Shay!  
-Porque?  
-No se otra rareza, de pequeña se enojaba que le dijeran Shay, repartía golpes a diestra y siniestra por decirle Shay así que decidimos decirle Kai, bueno así le puso mi hermano  
-Mmm...Es hija también de tu prima Kathleen?  
-No, es hija de otra mujer Clive tuvo una aventura de joven antes de casarse con Kathleen-tomo otro bocado de su espagueti  
-Bueno a ver dime de nuevo como es ella?-dije desesperada  
-Buena pregunta déjame recordar-dijo con una risa burlona  
le solté un manotazo- Concéntrate Chord!  
-Pues es alta casi como yo, su cabello es negro, mmm...es diferente a nosotros no es blanca es algo así como piel bronceada digamos que sigue teniendo el gen italiano, tiene ojos grises como azules, cambian no como yo, Tammin, Liam o mi tía Julia -señalo sus ojos verdes-A veces me pregunto porque no saco el color de ojos de Clive?  
-Porque es trigueña y no como ustedes?- por dios Dianna concéntrate que clase de pregunta es esa, pensé  
-No sé- sonrió un poco nervioso- Quizás su mama esa así, ese tema no lo tocamos jamás, ni tú debes de hacerlo!  
-Ok- asentí  
-Tienes el tema 3-pregunto Naya distraída mientras comía de sus frituras.  
-Naya no comerás otra cosa?  
-No quiere -dijo Chord  
-No quiero mamá así estoy bien, tienes siguiente capítulo o no?!  
-Si es el que sigue  
-Di por que no aceptas de una vez no creo que sea un ogro o si Chord?-pregunto Naya  
-Es muy callada y seria, pero la he visto interactuar con mi tío Keiran y mi tía Meryl es muy tierna y dulce es como un bebe indefenso.

Naya siguió copiando sin ponernos interés de nuevo.

-Vive con Noel y los demás?  
-Digamos que no hay relación entre ellos, bueno si Clive es su padre pero Kai está en otro nivel mira ella fue criada por mis tíos es su "orgullo" como dicen, Clive nunca tuvo la custodia de Kai, a los 14 años ella se volvió miembro "importante" de la familia, ni siquiera yo he logrado eso y ya tengo 20 años, ella está en juntas familiares donde solo entran mis tíos, mis padres mi hermano y Liam además viene poco a la universidad viaja mucho y siempre tiene cerca a Ian, Kyle, John y Leon que son muy intimidantes por eso casi no platicamos.  
-Porque tantas comillas Chord? Estas celoso!  
-No simplemente no sé porque ella sí y yo no digo en cuanto a edad yo debería de estar ahí!  
-Miembro importante?  
-Eso mejor pregúntaselo a ella cuando la veas!  
-Quien es Ian y los demás?-pregunte  
-Sus sombras!-rio- Son sus guardaespaldas mi tío Keiran los puso porque ella es importante para él, al principio no los quería pero ahora tienen una buena relación, los ve como sus hermanos.

No muy segura de que me esperaba solo tenía que esperar a que ella regresara al país para conocerla.

**Ni Glee, Ni Pretty Little Liars, Dianna Agron, Shay Mitchell me pertenecen solo he tomado sus nombre he invente mi historia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Giochi Di Vita**

**Capítulo 4**

**Alertas**

**SHAY**

Un rayo de luz se colaba en la ventanilla que estaba a mi lado izquierdo mire mi celular y eran las 7:15 am ya no tardaríamos mucho en aterrizar en New York, regresábamos de España luego de varios días en la madre patria, a lado de mi se encontraba Ian aun dormido y en el otro extremo Kyle venia escuchando música con los ojos cerrados, en esta ocasión se me ocurrió viajar en la clase comercial para no ser muy "ostentosos" algo que rápidamente califique como un error, no dormir bien era algo que me ponía muy irritable mas que de costumbre también el recordar que de nuevo falte semana y media a la universidad y no me dio tiempo de pasar a Greenwich ya que mi papá me había marcado ayer por la noche y quería que fuera directamente a casa luego que el avión tocara tierra ,pensé y medite por un momento y me dije: ahora que había hecho...

Al llegar salude a todas las personas que trabajaban en la casa: al señor Memo de la caseta, a los de seguridad, Juan el jardinero y las señoras de limpieza a Joe...

-Buongiorno- grite al entrar a la casa, en la sala se encontraba mi papá vestido informal algo raro en el ya que siempre solía verlo de traje.

-Buongiorno hija-se levanto y me dio un beso en la frente

-Como te fue bebe?-dijo mamá saliendo de la cocina y corrió a abrazarme

-Ya sabes como son estos viaje ma -hice una mueca

-Todo bien?-pregunto papá

asentí -Todo bien-y sonreí- Solo fastidiada del viaje

En ese momento entro como un huracán mi chico Hadley me tire al piso con el en lo que se calmaba ya que quería llenarme de mimos y también de rasguños detrás de el venían Bernie y Gizmo

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo papá muy serio

-Puedo desayunar por lo menos?-dije aun tirada en el piso

-Te espero en el despacho-dicho eso se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala

-Eso es un si!

Fui a la cocina con mamá para ayudarla a preparar el desayuno, bueno a picar aquí y allá en lo que me sentaba a comer y decidimos desayunar en el jardín, mientras mi cachorro estaba a mis pies debajo de la mesa, mamá me hablo de las cenas familiares que tuvieron en mi ausencia, me contó que Ephraim y Liliana irían a Londres de vacaciones y probablemente irían a España a ver a los padres de ella, me dijo que Liam vendría de vacaciones y traería a su novia para que la conociéramos oficialmente luego de dos años de novios se llama Heather y estudia mercadotecnia igual que el ,también dijo que seria bueno que pasara tiempo con mis "primos" ya que casi somos todos de la misma edad y así me relacionaría mas con ellos...

-Hija... porque no sales a distraerte a conocer gente nueva...amigos, chicos!

-Tengo que trabajar así estoy bien-dije mientras masticaba un trozo de pan, dada mi aversión a solo desayunar fruta mi madre siempre preparaba varias cosas para el desayuno y esta no era la excepción

-El trabajo no lo es todo, algún día vas a necesitar el cariño de alguien a tu lado-luego de ese comentario tomo mi mano-No viviremos para siempre

Sentí una punzada en el pecho-Tengo a Hadley -dije acariciando la cabeza de Hadley que me miraba moviendo la cola-Lo amo, así estoy bien-por dios empezaba a irritarme

-No hablo de ese tipo de cariño, hablo de conocer muchachos o muchachas no se hija lo que te haga sentir bien-casi me ahogo con el jugo que estaba bebiendo, que demonios decía -Que?!

Me puse a la defensiva y me levante rápido

-No vas a comer postre?-pregunto ofreciéndome la gelatina de frambuesas que tanto me gustaba...

Ya me había enojado y mi orgullo podía mas que mi hambre -No ya termine!

Me levante de la mesa y tras de mi venía Hadley, me siguió al interior de la casa y a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar al despacho de mi papá

-Sitt! (Siéntate)- dije y se echo a fuera del despacho

Apenas había llegado a la puerta y el me ordeno que pasara siempre me pregunte como hacia eso, como de costumbre me estire en los dos sillones que tenia frente a su escritorio y tome un dulce de la bandeja

-Te escucho pa! -dije

Me observo por unos segundo y puso ambas manos en el centro del escritorio.

-Hice un trato grande-articulo con sus manos

-Con 'Ndrangheta?-dije emocionada

-Eso ya quedo hace unos días

-Y compraste a los policías?-pregunte

-Si cariño, eso ya esta hecho lo arregle hace tres días -dijo con sus dedos-Pan comido!-sonrió

-Que bien, será mas fácil todo!.. Y el sargento de aduanas?

-Todo esta cubierto mi pequeña Kai

-Entendido señor!-hice un saludo militar

Me miro y dijo-Te vas casar con la hija de Ronald Agron...

Que?-No entendía nada -Espera, espera la hija del banquero?

-Hice un trato para que Chord se casara con ella!

-Per...-me hizo señal que lo dejara hablar

-Shhh, Chord tiene a Naya...Liam también tiene novia de hecho la va a traer en estos días para que la conozcamos oficialmente, Robert ya es casado y Tammin es...Tammin

-Porque ella no y yo si?

-Es una Bossi...

-Y eso que?-levante una ceja- Es tu sobrina también!

-No

-No que?!

-Tiene ya tiempo saliendo con el hijo de Carusso no quiero problemas, además es un buen chico!

-Soy tu única opción?-dije frustrada-Y Noel?

-No vamos a hablar de Noel yo te necesito a ti Kai tu eres mi hija!

-Como se te ocurre pensar eso si ni siquiera la conozco papá!, no se nada de ella, no se que le gusta, no se si me quiera...porque que yo!-me exalte muy rápido y grite - Además no me gustan las mujeres por que crees que quiera casarme con una!-dije con indiferencia

-Segura?-dijo con un tono tranquilo

-Si muy segura!- seguía a la defensiva-Y ni siquiera te has detenido a pensar si yo ya tengo a alguien así como Chord y Liam

Rio -Kai cariño tienes casi 18 años y en tu vida no hay nada mas que no sean los negocios o Hadley, se que eres única, lo mejor para mi ,pero no me gusta verte sola nena y además esto es perfecto para que Ronald no nos de la espalda-dijo con voz suave-Y no me niegues que no te gustan las mujeres porque tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto-regreso de nuevo a su tono de voz-Y una vez aclarado el punto creo que no hay mas que discutir...-sonrió

Demonios me dejo callada, solo asentí

-Sabes que Ronald es crucial en esta familia, lo necesito para que no nos de la espalda, debemos enredarlo mas en esta familia para que sea imposible que nos traicione y que mejor que con su primogénita!

Me empecé a reír -Si seguro, tú crees que ese pobre hombre te dará la espalda después de todo lo que has hecho por el y su familia!

-Hay alguien en contra de nosotros...el día después que te fuiste se presento un policía en el jurídico, Christopher -empezó a buscar un su escritorio-Me dio esta orden de cateo -me mostro la orden y solo la mire una vez-No encontraron nada, pero eso no es normal, no es normal que nos hagan un cateo cuando estamos en regla.

-Que dice? Tiene bases por lo menos?-dije señalando el documento-Si es solo por sospecha es ilógico papá

-Christopher dijo que era mejor dejarlos catear...

-El que nada debe nada teme- respondí

-Exacto!

-Pero si debemos y mucho...

-Eso es otra cosa!- dijo restándole importancia

-Que dicen los demás de esto?-pregunte

-Ephraim están investigando debajo del agua de hecho canceló su viaje a Londres por esto, tú tío hablo con los Ushkowitz algún rumor algo que nos lleve al quien o al porque pero ellos no saben nada...Carlo esta viendo las cosas en Italia haber si viene de allá pero todavía no hay nada,Clive fue con los policías infiltrados pero tampoco saben nada, el sargento Cellis reviso la orden y dice que es genuina, no hay mas por ahora ni para Clive o para alguno de nosotros aun pasamos desapercibidos...

-O no quieren decir nada?-dije con sospecha

-Puede ser, desde ahorita hay que ser más herméticos

-Hay que presionar a los Cellis!-dije

-El lleva tiempo en esto al igual que sus hijos han sido fieles a nosotros, además no creo que sea la manera Kai

-Mmm eso espero es la única manera que conozco, bueno la mas sutil...-suspiré- Que hay de los Carusso?

-Dante esta en Chicago ya se le aviso, igual esta en eso -sonreí sarcásticamente -El es de nuestra familia hija no haría nada contra nosotros y el lo sabe...

-Solo es novio de Tammin no cuenta todavía

-Lo se pero esta con nosotros el sabe las reglas-se acomodo en su silla-Tammin hablo ayer con su suegro y no hay nada pero se pusieron alertas de igual forma

-Nardoni y Di Pietro?

-No, ahora estamos en "paz" luego del ultimo cargamento enviado a Portugal digamos que les beneficio mucho, así que no hay razón para que hicieran algo así

-Sabes no me parece que pidas ayuda, seria mejor pedir ayuda externa Rusia, Colombia, Londres, los Ushkowitz o los Shum, debes de dejar un poco a los "conocido" y a los locales, trazar nuevas estrategias nuevas rutas sino por ahí podemos caer pa!

-Los tratos con los Shum siempre salen bien son de hace años y somos como una gran familia, son respetables

-Lose solo hay que perpetuar las cosas!

-Tienes toda la razón bebe, una vez que estén los arreglos con Dianna nos pondremos a trabajar en eso-suspiro-Si supiera como me haces sentir de orgulloso!

-No empecemos con eso- me puse seria

-Tienes que saberlo hija

-No quiero la misma plática que me diste hace años donde me dices que morirás yo no quiero eso y no quiero pensarlo ahora-fije la mirada en la esquina del despacho

-No somos eternos Keiran no soy la persona que era hace 20 años, ahora tu haces la mayoría de las cosas que yo hacia- solo cuando las cosas eran serias me decía Keiran, suspiré

-Tengo bueno mas bien necesito conocerla primero!

-Claro ella quiere lo mismo, además esta en la misma universidad que tu-me tendió una fotografía de ella sobre el escritorio-Esta en la misma facultad que Chord.

Tome la fotografía, dios que ojos mas preciosos y su risa...

Sorprendida por la fotografía de ella pero aun dolida por las palabras de mi padre en modo de murmullo dije-El día que tu mueras Clive hará lo posible para alejarme de aquí como lo quiso siempre o posiblemente estaré muerta

-Tu madre no te dejara sola y Joe junto a Christopher te guiaran, cuando ese día llegue y tu estarás...

Clive entro rápido al despacho interrumpiendo nuestra charla y agitando un folder sobre su cabeza

-Tengo un nombre-nos tendió una nota a cada uno- Alexander Preston -dijo sonriendo

Lo mire-Aja? ...y...-dije en tono de burla-Que harás con el nombre?- me reí

-Kai- dijo papá

-Por lo menos estoy trabajando en esto! mientras tu sabrá dios donde estuviste estas dos semanas-dijo Clive enojado

Me levante y lo encare-Yo estaba en España pequeño genio!, sumando 8 millones de euros a tu maldita cuenta!-lo mire de forma retadora

-Si mientras a nosotros nos perseguía toda la policía de New York pero eso no es importante para ti!

-Fue una sola orden para el jurídico, si fueras mas inteligente sabrías que esa orden no prueba nada, lo único que hace es alertarnos y eso no significa que te sigue la policía no seas estúpido!

-Eso no cambia nada!-grito

-Yo lo voy a cazar, no tu!

-Ya tranquilos por favor!-tendió la mano hacia Clive para que le diera el folder- Déjame verlo-mientras el leía Clive y yo nos seguíamos mirando

-Quien te dio esto?-pregunto a Clive

-Cellis!

-Michael o David?

-Matthews lo investigo y David lo saco del archivo

-Ese chico es impresionante, Kai -me entrego el folder-Termina primero lo de Dianna y quiero que lo investigues bien, quien es, de donde viene y porque salió su nombre- asentí y me dispuse a salir del despacho mirando a Clive de reojo cuando pase a su lado

-Gracias Clive- le hice un guiño

- Kai...-dijo papá algo irritado

-Solo termino mi compromiso y retomo esto papá.

-Quiero una cacería-dijo serio

-La habrá!- le sonreí

Salí del despacho y afuera Hadley me esperaba

-Kom på pojke (Vamos muchacho)

Hadley me siguió a mi habitación mientras pensaba todo sobre la orden de cateo y mi futuro matrimonio con Dianna, tenia que conocerla y proponerle alguna solución como un divorcio precipitado, una infidelidad o algo fuerte que provoque la separación y así no nos perjudique a ambas, por dios Keiran deja de ver series te afectan el cerebro!, jamás pensé que mi abuelo se diera cuenta que me gustaban las mujeres y menos que me quisiera casar con una muy hermosa, por lo general era muy discreta y las cosas no pasaban de una simple mirada o una plática ya que por el momento me sentía bien sola o me daba miedo depender sentimentalmente de alguien?

Llegue a mi habitación que estaba al fondo de la casa y deje los documentos sobre mi escritorio no necesitaba estrés por ahora y claramente necesitaría mucho pero mucho tiempo para eso, me puse mi ropa deportiva y salí con Hadley al jardín, ahí estaba Alma la muchacha de servicio, ella se encargaba de cuidarlo en mi ausencia

-Señorita Kai!-saludo

Ella se encontraba con Bernie y Gizmo los perros de la casa ambos estaban comiendo

-Hola alma...dime Kai!

-Si Kai...le tengo que pasar una queja-señalo a Hadley-El no ha querido comer desde que se fue...

-Otra vez! Creo que tendré que optar por llevármelo a donde vaya, no me gusta que este así, no quiero que le vaya a pasar algo mas -dije mientras lo acariciaba

-Creo que seria lo mejor por ahora, ya tiene 2 años pero aun así es un bebe la sigue mucho mas...

-Si lose se apego mucho a mi en el primer año...-lo acerque a mi y lo bese

-Bernie y Gizmo son mayores pero dudo que vayan a seguirla tanto como Hadley -sonrió

-Bernie y Gizmo siguen a mis papá-dije sonriendo- Kom äta Hadley (Ven a comer Hadley)

Me senté en los escalones de la puerta trasera de la cocina y espere paciente a que Hadley comiera, por momentos me miraba y se apartaba de su plato, cuando me levante a jugar con Bernie y Gizmo se mostro muy nervioso.

-Nej, tillbaka för att äta! (no, regresa a comer)-Hadley era muy inteligente y entiende dos idiomas pero siempre preferí hablarle en sueco

Al verlo regresar a su plato no pude oponerme y regrese a sentarme junto a el.

Hacia dos años que Hadley estaba conmigo, lo encontré en Kansas el y sus hermanos estaban en venta a las afueras de una granja

*Flashback*

Un señor alto rubio y de rasgos maduros se acerco a la camioneta junto con un perro

-Puedo ver a los cachorros?

-Si , están atrás en el granero-hizo ademán para que lo siguiera, Ian bajo conmigo y me acompaño

-Fueron 12 cachorros-dijo el granjero-Le interesa alguno?

-Si- en realidad no estaba segura pero algo me llamo la atención en ese cartel- Que raza son?

-Border Collie son perros de pastoreo igual que ella!- señalo a la mamá de los cachorros

-Tengo una granja en Canadá, bueno apenas me la acaban de dar pero aun no se que criar ahí, estaba pensando en tener ovejas.

-Ellos son muy buenos en estas cosas mire-me señalo una fotografía enmarcada en la pared del granero, en ella estaban el y el perro que había visto en la entrada, tenia en sus manos un trofeo de primer lugar-El es Bruce fue campeón de pastoreo y es el padre de estos cachorros -dijo mientras sostenía uno en brazos-No dudo que sean como el!

-Que edad tienen?

-Mes y medio

-Puedo cargar uno?

-Claro el que quieras!-me señalo el corral

Me detuve frente a ellos para verlos bien todos eran muy efusivos excepto un cachorro diferente al resto era todo negro con pecho blanco el se encontraba a la orilla mas alejada de mi, un solitario pensé, me metí en el corral y lo tome, al cargarlo solo se acurruco en mi.

-Me llevo este-le dije al granjero que estaba del otro lado acomodando la paja.

-Ese esta enfermo niña, nació muy pequeño y nunca juega como los demás...es raro y no tiene el color característico

Lo mire y supe que no lo dejaría jamás-Eso no importa, me lo llevo lo quiero para mi no para ningún concurso -Le di el dinero acordado y nos dirigimos ala salida de la granja.

*Fin del Flashback*

A los largo de su primer año me seguía a todos lados, sinceramente no pude llevarlo a la granja y dejarlo ahí así que siempre estaba conmigo, luego pensé que seria buena idea llevarle compañía pero al final desistí ya que en la casa ya habían dos labradores Bernie de color chocolate de 8 años de mi mamá y Gizmo color negro de 6 años de mi papá.

Hadley ya había terminado de comer y se hecho junto a mi

-Jag älskar dig (te quiero)-le dije

Tome sus juguetes y me dispuse a jugar toda la tarde con los tres, necesitaba relajarme ya que el día de mañana seria épico.

Ya era viernes...ni siquiera pude dormir en toda la noche, por dios tenia que verla hoy!, debo ir a la universidad para mi entrega semanal de tareas, demonios.

Jamás había estado tan nerviosa y mucho menos había pensado en que ponerme, por lo regular solo tomaba lo primero en mi armario y listo, pero ahora tenia que verme presentable

Me dirigí a la universidad y lleve a Hadley conmigo, como siempre Ian,Kyle,John y Leon iban conmigo me sentía segura cerca de ellos pero hoy me sentía sola y vulnerable, antes de llegar al campus pasamos por una florería y me decidí por un ramo de tulipanes.

Ya entrando a la facultad vi a Chord en el acceso B.

-Hey Chord!-salude y baje de la camioneta casi por encima de John

-Hola Kai -dijo serio

-Supongo que ya te platicó mi tío no?-alcé la ceja

-Si.

-Porque tan serio?-me reí

-La vas a conocer-miro a lo lejos

-Si, pero no le hare nada- sonreí -O te querías casar tu con ella?

-No digas tonterías es solo que me siento raro ya que la conozco, es mi amiga!

-Solo será un año-dije mirando a lo lejos a ver si veía lo que el-Luego de eso pediré el divorcio, diré que no la soporto o algo así y listo será libre!

-Ya lo tienes planeado no?... Deberás harás eso?-me miro con desconfianza

-Si Chord, no le hare daño...te lo prometo

-Nunca le hable de ti-dijo apenado- Solo de Noel, Tay y Shakty...

-No importa, sabes que me gusta el anonimato-le hice un guiño-Por cierto en que clase esta?

-Le toca economía mundial en el salón 255...

-Gracias-lo abrace y me despedí de el.


	5. Chapter 5

**Giochi Di Vita**

**Capítulo 5**

**Viernes**

**DIANNA**

Ya había pasado mas de dos semana y no había sabido nada sobre la cita que tendría con Shay llegue a pensar que se habían olvidado de eso...  
Viernes por fin! adiós escuela en unas horas mas regresaría a Upper East Side para pasar el fin de semana en mi casa...como de costumbre Naya llego temprano a mi departamento e hizo de todo para llevarme a rastras en su auto a un cafetería cercana por nuestra dosis de café diaria, ya en el acceso de la facultad estaba Chord esperándonos, lo note algo nervioso pero solo dijo que tenia un examen algo difícil y Naya lo reconforto con caricias y besos.  
Estaba casi al final de la clase de economía mundial una de las tres clase que jamás pude poner junto a Naya, cuando inesperadamente escuche mi nombre

-Buenos días, disculpe la señorita Agron?  
Todos giraron hacia mi y mire al tipo que se asomaba al salón, dios ese hombre si que es muy grande, alce la mano y pedí permiso al profesor para acercarme al tipo  
-Soy yo!  
-Le mandan esto señorita-dijo tendiéndome un ramo de tulipanes color durazno  
-Gracias-dije confundida  
-Tiene una nota-la señalo- Que tenga buen día -y sin mas se retiro

Las deje de un lado en lo que terminaba mi clase, luego de eso tome el pequeño sobre blanco y leí la nota.

**_ Espero que alegren tu día, así como  
tus ojos alegraron el mío!  
- Keiran S. Astori  
_**  
Me quede helada al ver la nota estaba escrita por puño y letra de ella ya me conocía pero yo todavía no, en algún momento en el que llegue al campus me vio pero yo a ella no.  
Luego de varias horas de no poner atención a ninguna de mis clases y de admirar los tulipanes llego la hora del almuerzo como siempre quede de verme con Naya y Chord en la zona de comida de la universidad, Naya me miro escéptica por las flores que llevaba paseando en el campus.

-Hey rubia y eso?-señalando las flores  
-Me las mandaron hoy en la mañana- sonreí  
-Quien?- me arrebato la nota  
-Fue Kai- dijo Chord serio- Ella esta en el campus, me pregunto por el numero de salón de Di hoy antes de que llegaran...  
-Porque no me dijiste nada Chord quería conocerla!-hice un puchero  
Mire a Naya mientras revisaba la nota  
-Ella te va a buscar-dijo Chord  
-Es ella?-dijo Naya  
-Porque...  
Naya me giro para poder ver a mis espaldas, ahí estaba ella.  
-Nos vemos Di, suerte-dijo Chord levantándose y tomo a Naya de la mano  
-No!, ustedes no se va quédense por favor-dije nerviosa

Y ahí estaba yo ante esa mujer que se acercaba a mi con esos cuatro tipos que Chord había mencionado ,toda vestida de negro, pantalón, camisa manga larga, botas negras, unos lentes de aviador y su cabello recogido en una coleta, debo de aceptar que se veía atractiva, a solo unos cuantos metro que ella llegara a nosotros los tipos se alejaron y ella llego sola junto con un perro a donde estábamos, era mas alta que yo, se quito sus lentes y me saludo... que rico aroma tiene.

-Hola soy Keiran Astori un placer Dianna!-me tendió la mano  
-Mmmucho gusto!-Dios es imponente  
-Chord-dijo y miro a Naya  
-Kai- le sonrió Chord-Te presento a Naya mi novia!  
-Mucho gusto Naya- le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Soy prima de Chord!  
-Prima?-dije  
-Bueno es mi "tío" cuestión de etiquetas, mejor mi "primo"-me hizo un guiño  
-Tienes razón!  
-Ya comieron?-pregunto  
-N no...-dije  
-No pero quede con Chord que iríamos a Soho- Naya miro su reloj-Y ya se nos hace tarde verdad cariño...  
-Di nos vemos- dijo Chord  
-Keiran nos vemos un placer conocerte!-Naya la abrazo  
-Igualmente Naya!  
-Adiós Kai!- Chord le dio la mano-Nos vemos muchacho-le dijo al perro

Naya se despidió de mi con su cara de triunfo y se dio la vuelta, tendría que idear una forma para que me las pagaran los dos.

-Te gustaría almorzar conmigo?-pregunto Shay  
Asentí -...Sssi claro...por cierto muchas gracias por los tulipanes me gustaron mucho.  
-Y cumplieron se objetivo?  
Me puse roja -Si, Gracias  
-Como se llama?-Señale al perro  
-Hadley, no estuve con el estas dos semanas digamos que lo estoy premiando por su paciencia.  
-Es muy lindo -le hice mimos  
-Nos vamos?-pregunto mientras se ponía sus lentes de nuevo  
-Claro!

Hizo un ademán con su cabeza y en seguida los dos tipos fueron tras nosotras el de barba y el que me llevo las flores los otros dos no estaban por ningún lado, tomó mi mochila de mi hombro y dijo que me ayudaría con ella, caminamos hasta el estacionamiento junto a Hadley, en el trayecto vi a mi ex novio Ben junto a sus amigos el me miro y luego se centro en Shay, el chico de la barba se dio cuenta de eso y se interpuso entre Shay y la mirada de Ben, se quedaron viendo por unos segundo que me parecieron eternos hasta que Ben desvió la mirada, nos detuvimos enfrente de un auto negro que traía el tipo joven el se bajo y le dio las llaves a Shay.

-Que tipo de auto es?-pregunte  
-Un Aston Martin Vanquish

Vi acercarse a la puerta el tipo que había llevado las flores y Shay lo detuvo  
-Gracias Ian, yo me encargo!  
Ella abrió la puerta y me ofreció su mano para que yo entrara, una vez adentro le pregunte:  
-Y Hadley?  
-En la camioneta con los chicos  
Mire por el retrovisor y había una camioneta negra atrás de nosotros ahí estaban el rubio y el moreno grandote y claramente Hadley estaba entre ellos.

-Y tienes auto?  
-Si tengo un Audi A4 blanco solo que me alterno con Naya para venir a la escuela...  
-Vives aquí en Greenwich?-pregunto  
-Si, tengo un departamento aquí y tu?  
-No ,yo vivo en Upper East Side por la E 85th St ...  
-Oh yo también vivo en Upper East Side pero en la 2nd Ave,y la E 62nd St.  
-Casi vecinas- me hizo un guiño

Condujo varias cuadras hacia el sur a un pequeño restaurante al llegar me dijo que esperara adentro, rodeo el auto y ella me abrió la puerta de nuevo, me tendió su mano, nos dieron una mesa en la parte privada de dicho lugar, no muy lejos de nosotras estaban sus guardaespaldas y Hadley

-Una pregunta, como se llaman los chicos que están contigo?  
-El que te llevo las flores se llama Ian- Me gire a verlos mejor Ian era muy alto y corpulento, su cabello era corto y ondulado, no parecía americano mas bien latino- El rubio es Kyle, el de la barba se llama Leon y el delgado mas joven se llama John  
-Son muy altos no?  
-Si, Ian y Kyle miden 2 metros me siento muy chica frente a ellos  
Asentí -Y que te gusta comer?-pregunte  
-Mmm de todo en realidad, no soy para nada especial con la comida solo que si como mucho y tu?  
-Bueno yo soy vegetariana  
Bienvenidas señoritas que desean ordenar-dijo la camarera  
-Ordena tu primero -me dijo  
-Bueno una pasta de espinacas y una sopa de apio y...jugo de naranja! -la mire  
-Yo lo mismo que ella  
-Desean algo mas?-pregunto la camarera  
-No por ahora eso esta bien gracias  
-Te gusta la comida vegetariana?  
- Te dije que como de todo-sonrió

Hablamos de la carrera que estudiaba y también me platicó que estudiaba en la facultad de leyes, me hablo que trabajaba para su padre por eso no se mantenía mucho en el campus y no se le veía ahí seguido, hablamos de música, películas y libros a ambas nos gustaba mucho leer y aprender cosas nuevas cada día, el tiempo se nos fue muy rápido...

-A que hora tienes que volver al campus?-pregunto  
-De hecho solo tuve las clases de la mañana tengo la tarde libre!  
-Te gustaría pasar la tarde conmigo y luego, regresar a Upper East Side? Podemos ir a caminar, al cine...donde tu gustes!  
-Si, claro que si- le sonreí- Solo necesito pasar a mi departamento por unas cosas y listo!

De regreso a mi departamento Hadley se fue con nosotras, pasamos la tarde juntas y fuimos a caminar a central park solo con Ian y Kyle, conforme pasaba el día me di cuenta que era muy tímida aunque trataba de hacer el mayor esfuerzo de ser mas abierta conmigo, la sonrojaba en varias ocasiones y ella hacia lo mismo conmigo, me era muy fácil estar a su lado, no era la persona misteriosa que Chord dijo, note también que sus ojos eran muy bonitos no azules mas bien grises pero tenían algo que los hacia atractivos para mi, en la forma que ella hablaba me di cuenta que era muy madura para su edad y muy inteligente.  
Por alguna extraña razón hablaba con ella como si la hubiera conocido de toda la vida, la idea de casarme con ella ya no se me hacia muy extraña...

Después de varias horas recordé el verdadero propósito de nuestra salida así que necesitaba hablar con ella de nuestro matrimonio de una vez por todas.  
-Shay...-la mire a los ojos  
-Si?...  
-Vamos a casarnos?  
-Eh...-se puso nerviosa y las palabras empezaron a salir rápidamente de su boca-Mira Dianna yo no quiero forzarte a nada, se que quizás te están obligando como parte del trato, pero yo puedo hablar con mi papá, yo no quiero que tu estés a mi lado si no quieres, eres una mujer muy linda y atractiva pero no quiero tenerte a la fuerza, no quier...  
Puse un dedo en sus labios-Si quiero- respondí  
-Que?  
-Tenemos que casarnos, le prometí a mi padre que lo haría, es por el bien de nuestras familias y lo sabes!  
-Dianna apenas me conoces!, hay cosas que no sabes de mi...  
-Te voy a conocer!  
-Estas segura de esto?  
-Si-tome su barbilla- Mírame, estaremos bien-se veía mas joven de lo que era.  
-Tenemos que hablar con tus padres...  
-Hablamos mañana con ellos y fijamos una fecha...  
Asintió -Ya es tarde, vamos te llevo a tu casa

No había pensado como regresar el lunes a Greenwich ya que mi auto estaba alla, pero eso era lo de menos jamás pensé que ella me caería bien. El viaje de regreso fue diferente, empezamos a hablar sobre Hadley y le dije que yo siempre había querido un cachorro, fue como si hubiéramos olvidado lo que nos esperaba al día siguiente.

-Fue una tarde muy agradable!  
-Me gusto estar contigo, eres tímida pero muy tierna!-dije tocando su hombro  
-Gracias-se sonrojo  
-Hasta luego muchachote!-dije a Hadley  
Ella me tendió la mano para salir del auto y me ayudo con mi pequeña maleta hasta la puerta de mi casa.  
-Hasta mañana Dianna-se dio la vuelta  
-Shay?!  
-Si?-me miro  
-No te molesta que te diga así Shay, puedo llamarte así?  
-Puedes llamarme como tu quieras...-sonrió  
Para despedirme la abrace y su aroma me embargo, al principio se puso tensa y luego respondió a mi abrazo  
-Descansa-me dio un beso en la cabeza  
La vi subir a su auto y me regalo una sonrisa tímida antes de irse, después de todo las cosas no habían salido tan mal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Giochi Di Vita**

**Capítulo 6**

**Ballerine Solitaire**

**SHAY**

Sábado 18 de Junio 2005 10:00 am

-Que hacemos aquí?-mire a mi papá-Ya me quiero ir!-mire el edificio frente a nosotros  
-Venimos a comprar dulces...-giro los ojos  
-?, la joyería Cartier?  
-Debes de escoger el anillo!  
-No podrías escoger uno tu y así ahorrarme todo esto!  
-No!-me empujo hacia el local -Pasa!

La señorita del mostrador me quedo viendo quizás por mi ropa muy casual, llevaba unos pantalones arriba de la rodilla, una playera negra y tenis, en cambio mi papá siempre muy elegante vestía de traje.

-Bienvenidos a Cartier, Señor Astori- saludo la señorita  
-Buscamos anillos de compromiso señorita- dijo papá  
-Si por este lado-hizo ademán para que la siguiéramos

Luego de 30 minutos de aburrimiento en la joyería y de 27 niveles de pac-man superados al 100% me detuve por primera vez a mirar las piezas bajo el mostrador de vidrio y fue ahí cuando vi algo que me llamo la atención

-Quiero este -señale la pieza-El Ballerine Solitaire...  
-Una buena elección señorita!  
-Es precioso!-dijo papá- Estas segura?  
-Si!  
-Señorita llevaremos este...  
-No espere!, quiero algo mas en el algo...costoso, quiero cambiar el diamante por uno mejor  
-Supongo que si se puede señorita- rápidamente tomo el teléfono  
-Sabe que tipo de diamante quiere?  
-Si uno grande pero no exagerado  
-De cuántos quilates lo desea?  
-De tres o cuatro quilates o algo así!

Paso 10 minutos en la línea y apuntaba muchas cosas en la computadora  
-Señorita su anillo estará listo en tres días  
-Gracias!-sonreí  
-La facturación será a su nombre señor Astori?  
Mi papá saco su tarjeta de crédito  
-No, yo lo pago!, al fin y al cabo será mi mujer no?-lo mire- Señorita la facturación estará a nombre de Keiran S. Astori

Papá solo sonrió sabia que estaba poniendo empeño en esto, originalmente se había planeado una junta para que se hablara con los padres de Dianna todo lo relacionado con la boda pero de ultima hora papá decidió que yo tendría que ir sola a pedir la mano de Di y debía de hacerlo bien, fijar una fecha, arreglar los detalles del matrimonio, su nueva casa y los acuerdos regulares que se hacían en estos casos que un nuevo miembro entraba a la familia.

Antes de regresar a casa le dije a papá que pasaría por un encargo que había hecho unas calles mas abajo en el centro, me dejo ir solo con John mas no sola, ya en la casa debía juntar toda la papelería para mi matrimonio y prepararme para ir a casa de Dianna a las 18:00, no sabia que ponerme así que vacié todo el armario mientras Gizmo y Bernie se echaban sobre cada pieza que volaba de mi mano al piso...y Hadley solo miraba desde la cama, saque un vestido y mire a Hadley  
-Vad tycker du om den här klänningen (Que te parece este vestido?)  
El se limito a bostezar y a acurrucarse en mi almohada  
-Du lämnar mig ensam! (Me dejas sola!)

Luego de varias horas decidí ponerme algo sencillo un vestido blanco sin mangas que llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, y unas zapatillas negras y deje mi cabello suelto, en esta ocasión solo la acompañarían Ian y Kyle.

Las 17:55 ya me encontraba afuera del la casa de Dianna  
-Nerviosa?  
-Ja-ja-ja eres muy gracioso Ian  
-Todo saldrá bien Kai  
-Gracias Kyle  
-Vamos tu puedes-dijo Ian- Nunca te había dado miedo nada por que ahora  
-Porque creo que pase de estar soltera a casarme en menos de 1 día, será por eso?-dije sarcástica  
-Cuando tenías 14 nada te dio miedo, esto no es nada!  
-Lose...  
-Ya tienes la respuesta solo tienes que hacerlo formal- dijo Kyle

No sabiendo que mas hacer me dirigí a la puerta  
-Buenas noches Mary  
-Hola Keiran buenas noches!-me saludo  
-Pasa!  
-Gracias

Mary me paso a la sala de estar ahí se encontraba Jason y Ronald

-Buenas noches Jason-el se acerco a mi y me saludo de mano  
-Mucho gusto!  
-Igualmente-dije  
-Ronald tengo los papeles- le di los folders  
-Si me dijo Don Keiran que los traerían para que los leyera, por cierto donde están tus papás?  
-Voy a enfrentar esto sola-hice una mueca-Eso me dijo y aquí estoy...

Dianna venia bajando las escaleras con un vestido azul con rayas blancas solo me dio un beso en la mejilla y ni siquiera me miro en toda la cena, la note muy seria, así que todo los relacionado con el matrimonio fue hablado con Ronald

La fecha que fijamos fue el viernes 5 de agosto, en unos días las dos tendríamos que escoger una casa, Ronald ya sabia los términos de la asociación con la familia y el se limitaría a enseñar a Dianna sobre esto

A las 21:00 pm me puse de pie para irme Dianna se despidió de mi y se retiro.

Todo fue muy confuso había cambiado mucho desde el día anterior ya no era tierna conmigo así que le mande un mensaje de texto estando ya en mi habitación

**Hice algo que te incomodara?-K**  
Pasaron varios minutos y pensé que no me contestaría así que coloque el celular en la mesa de noche, cuando sonó

_No, nada porque?-D_

**Estuviste diferente apenas y me miraste! Quiero disculparme si fui descortés contigo!-K**

No te disculpes es solo que estoy un poco estresada solo eso -D

**Mmm puedo cambiar eso?-K**

No-D

**Necesito que hables conmigo, no puedo adivinar algunas cosas, podemos ser por lo menos sinceras entre nosotras ya que estaremos juntas una temporada?-K**

Puedes venir a mi casa?-D

**Ahorita? Que dirán tus papas? Ya es algo tarde! -K**

Nada, ellos no sabrán necesitamos hablar sin ninguna presión!-D

**Esta bien llego en 10 minutos -K**

Me avisas cuando estés afuera para que baje a abrirte la puerta -D

Salí de mi casa, pero ya en el garaje pensé que si movía el auto se darían cuenta que salí y me obligarían a llevarme a Ian o a Leon ,subí a mi habitación por una caja pequeña, me puse mi equipo de moto, asegure la caja y me dirigí a casa de Di

**Estoy afuera -K**

Dianna no tardo nada en salir y me pidió que pasara

-Oyes Dianna disculpa pero donde la dejo? -señale la motocicleta  
-Viniste en eso?-dijo horrorizada  
-Si! Mmm porque?  
-Nunca pensé que manejaras eso!  
-Me gustan, solo que mis padres no quieren que muera en algo como esto -acaricie la pintura-Pero si sacaba el carro se habrían dado cuenta y no quería que Ian viniera conmigo  
Me miro un segundo-Vamos a ponerla en el garaje  
La empuje hasta la parte trasera de su casa y la pusimos alado de un porsche color rojo

-Te sorprendes por mi moto y eso?- señale el porsche  
-Es de Jason! Yo soy mas reservada  
Reí -Como tu digas!  
-Mejor dime, quieres ser reservada y usas ese tipo de moto!  
-Es un moto deportiva, una Kawasaki no hay nada raro en ella  
-Y que tal?  
-Que tal que?  
-Como corre!  
-Es maravillosa pero peligrosa a la vez, pesa mucho ya me caí una vez en ella hace dos años y me lastimó la pierna, bueno me hizo algunas heridas porque cayo sobre mi, por eso me prohibieron usarla-gire los ojos  
-Es peligrosa es lo único que tengo que decir!  
-Haber que día salimos en ella veras que es fabulosa correremos peligro juntas!

Me sonrió y me guio al interior de la casa, me senté en la sala con la pequeña caja que había traído en la motocicleta  
-Que hay ahí?-señalo la caja  
-Ah...uno faro para la camioneta, es que use la moto hoy y se me olvido dejar la caja en la casa- sonreí  
-Ven vamos-me jalo hacia las escaleras  
-Adonde?  
-A mi habitación, no vamos a hablar aquí donde mis papás pueden oírnos!  
-Buen punto!-asentí y la seguí, en realidad no pero una buena idea pero quería conocer su habitación

-Quiero que hablemos con sinceridad Di!- me gire hacia ella y la tome de las manos  
-Lo haremos, tú me lo pediste y también lo deseo que sea así!  
-Así será Di tu dime tus dudas y yo te diré las mías y así formáremos un buen trato entre nosotras  
-Primero que nada, se que seré tu esposa pero no pienso dejar mis estudios  
Me empecé a reír -Estas mal o que? Claro que seguirás en la escuela al igual que yo, no soy el típico macho italiano, soy mujer y no soy posesiva, además nuestra vida solo cambiara porque viviremos juntas pero ambas seguiremos nuestras vidas igual que siempre tu tendrás tus cosas que hacer y yo tendré las mías...  
-Me estas tratando de engañar?  
-Noo! Porque dices eso, mira tendrás que cumplir con ciertas cosas como por ejemplo ir conmigo a las cenas que hacen en familia, o viajar a algún lugar si así se requiere pero son cosas muy simples, si en algún momento algo no te gusta lo cambiaremos y ya!  
-Es que veo que es demasiado fácil para ser verdad!  
-Quizás una cosa no te agrade de todo esto  
-Que?  
-No se cocinar, puedo aprender pero por ahora soy indefensa ante eso!  
-Yo si se!- se empezó a reír  
-Mira en el momento que algo no este bien para ti lo hablamos y lo cambiamos así de fácil no te forzaré a hacer algo que no quieras.  
-Ya me lo has dicho  
-Pero es bueno dejar las cosas claras!  
-Eso me gusta!  
-Di, ah yo ya compre el anillo hoy, me lo entregan en tres días y te pido que lo uses  
-Creo que no tengo salida no?  
-Mmm puedes no usarlo, pero harías feliz que lo hicieras ya que yo lo escogí!  
-Lo usare!  
-Gracias- le di un beso en la mejilla

Dianna se sonrojo y mejor prendió el televisor y estaba buscando entre los canales  
-La boda será simbólica ya que tu eres judía y yo presbiteriana, nos casaremos por lo civil y la fiesta será solo una celebración puedes invitar a todas las personas que quieras y en cuanto a la comida enséñame a cocinar o comeremos siempre en algún restaurante  
Sonrió -Solo comida vegetariana!  
-Cariño no estoy en posición de negarme además te dije que como de todo, una temporada de vegetariana me sentara bien...y si usarás o no mi apellido lo dejo a tu disposición  
-Eso quiero pensarlo  
-Claro si problema Di...ahorita vengo deje algo compre para ti en la moto

Baje rápido las escaleras sin hacer ruido y regrese con la caja en mis manos

-Para ti!- la extendí hacia ella  
-Unos faros!-rio  
-No de hecho es otra cosa

Abrió la caja y no había nada en su interior  
-Es una broma?  
-No, cierra los ojos!

Me acerque a ella y de mi chamarra saque un cachorro de bulldog francés color miel y lo puse en sus piernas, Di lo tomo en sus brazos y lo empezó a acariciar y a besar...  
-Es preciosa!  
-Es niño!  
Miro al cachorro-Bueno eres precioso, como se llama?  
-No tiene nombre, como te gustaría llamarlo?  
-No se, pero muchas gracias-me abrazo y dio un beso en la mejilla

Hablamos un largo rato sobre los acuerdos, ambas veríamos en los días siguientes la casa en la que viviríamos  
-Ya se como se llamara esta hermosura, le pondré Arthur!  
-Arthur!, bonito nombre

Ambas jugamos con el cachorro y de un momento a otro Di se quedo dormida junto a el, ya eran las 2:00 am fui al armario y tome una manta para cubrirlos, besé la frente de Dianna ,tome mi motocicleta y regrese a mi casa luego de la extensa charla.


	7. Chapter 7

**Giochi Di Vita**

**Capítulo 7**

**D. Cellis**

**SHAY**

-Despierta!-gritaron  
Algo sacudió mi cuerpo me levante muy rápido de la cama pero no entendía ni sabia de donde venían esas palabras...  
Tomo mis hombro y agarro mi mano izquierda hecha un puño -Mírame Keiran!- solté un golpe con la otra mano, Hadley le gruñía  
-Nej Hadley fortfarande (No Hadley quieto)  
-Si me soltaras seria mas fácil que Hadley se calmara! -mire a Ian que estaba frente a mi vestido todo de negro y moviendo el hombro por el golpe  
-Llevamos horas marcándote porque no contestas quedamos que saldríamos hoy a las 5 am te lo mande en un mensaje de texto!  
Busque a mi alrededor-Creo que deje mi celular con Dianna!...perdón por el golpe...  
-Ohh picara!, espera pero si cuando regresamos de su casa traías el celular?  
-Fue luego, es que regrese a su casa mas tarde en la moto y...no les avise  
-No puedes salir sin ninguno de nosotros!  
-Lose perdón, ya ni me regañes!  
-Si Don Keiran se entera nos mata!  
-No exageres, además no se enterara si tu no abres la boca!  
-Tienes razón, oyes...desde cuando golpeas con ambas manos?  
-Siempre creo, no se?-dije confusa

En la camioneta Hadley venia durmiendo en la parte trasera  
-Y adonde vamos?  
-Brooklyn, David nos cito ahí me dijo que consiguió varias cajas con archivos y un enlace pero necesita que tu los veas y decidas-dijo John  
-Tengo sueño!- me recargue en la ventana  
Ian me miro-Una noche de pasión te deja así nena!- los cuatro rieron  
-Por lo menos espera hasta la boda tigre!-dijo Leon  
-Solo fui a hablar con ella, a tranquilizarla respecto a los términos de nuestro matrimonio!  
-Si claro!-dijo Kyle  
-Y si me acosté con ella por lo menos tengo mucho mas actividad que ustedes cuatro juntos!- punto para mi!, se quedaron callados-Me despiertan cuando lleguemos...  
Me pase al ultimo asiento de la camioneta junto a mi cachorro y me dormí muy rápido

Kai ya llegamos!-Kyle se encontraba sentado a mi lado y había tomado mi rostro con una de sus manos  
-Gracias Kyle, por lo menos no me mueves tan fuerte como Ian  
-Si me dijo que se te salió un golpe  
-Fue sin querer pero no fue fuerte, que niña es!

Caminamos hasta la bodega que estaba del otro lado del terreno  
-Hola chicos!-saludo David- Had!-acarició a Hadley que se sentó a sus pies  
-Keiran traje unas cosas que necesito que veas-sonrió

Físicamente David es alto, con ojos azules, cabello castaño y barba abundante, sería mentir si dijera que no es atractivo, se parece mucho a su padre el teniente Michael y a sus hermanos mayores Cole y Matthews todos habían decidido trabajar para mi familia tal como su padre lo hizo alguna vez cuando muy joven y era aun un simple policía, ahora Michael Cellis es Teniente de la Estación de Policías de Manhattan, su hijo mayor Cole trabaja para el departamento de policía de la autoridad portuaria de Nueva York y Nueva Jersey, el es el director de la división de Oficina de Aduanas y Protección Fronteriza, su otro hijo Matthews esta en la Agencia Antidrogas, sí algo irónico dada nuestra fuente de dinero, inversión y trabajo, y David que es el mas pequeño es miembro de la Oficina de Investigaciones Criminales de Manhattan

-Disculpa la demora Dave, gracias por tu ayuda... Ian ve con alguno de los chicos y trae el desayuno para todo ha y préstame tu celular- Ian me lo dio -Entendido vamos John-dijo Ian

**Buenos días mi lady saludos al nuevo bebe de la casa mi pequeño Arthur, ayer no te quise levantar te vi muy tierna durmiendo, perdón pero olvide mi celular en tu casa paso por el mañana y de paso te llevo a Greenwich no creas que olvide que no trajiste tu auto por venir juntas a casa, con cariño- Keiran**

Pasamos muchas horas sumergidos entre tantos archivos viejos, polvo, basura, hojas de investigación sin resolver y acceso a la base de datos de los criminales de Manhattan, a la hora del almuerzo fui con Leon por hamburguesas para todos y me senté en el piso para comer, David se sentó junto a mi

-Te vas a casar no?-pregunto  
Suspiré- Si, muy loco no?  
-Feliz?-me miro  
-La conocí apenas hace dos días  
-Una chica! pero es por conveniencia no!  
-Si, mi papá me lo pidió creo que no puedo negarme, además es muy linda y tierna eso es una ganancia  
-No sabia que te gustaran las chicas!  
-Bueno si me gustan pero siempre me ha dado miedo acercarme a una y como la mayoría del tiempo la paso con los chicos y trabajando e dejado mi vida a un lado por mucho...  
-Cuento tiempo te dieron?  
-De hecho ayer estaba con ella fui a pedir su mano, ya tengo el anillo, la fecha, me falta la casa pero ya es poco, por eso ayer deje mi celular haya y no vi los mensajes de Ian...tu que cuentas de tu vida? ya tenia meses que no te veía!  
-Pues he estado metido en algunos casos luego hace unas semanas mi papá marco para decirme de la orden e investigue algo pero solo me arrojo ese nombre del chico  
Asentí- Y la novia?  
Se puso serio-No hay nadie, me gusta estar solo, todavía no veo hacia el frente...  
-Aun piensas en eso?- tome su mano pero se soltó de mi agarre  
-Yo se que pude haberte hecho feliz...  
-David... yo-me interrumpió  
-Déjame hablar tu nunca quisiste aclarar las cosas!  
-Perdón, te escucho...  
-Pues se que fue algo muy tonto pero te quiero mucho, no pensé que las cosas se dieran así y menos que sentiría algo hacia ti pero fue tan bonito, tan tierno- sonrió-Llegue a pensar que le tendría que decir a Don Keiran que me casaría contigo porque no podía vivir sin ti y también pensé que me arrancaría la cabeza  
-Yo nunca quise que pasara eso y no fue tonto simplemente no soy para ti, no soy quien tu crees  
-Todos ocultamos cosas en esta vida y la nuestra no es común!  
-Lose pero no me refiero a eso, son muchas cosas que no entenderías, la mayoría de las personas cuando se unen piensan en un futuro, familia, hijos yo no puedo dar nada de eso y no quiero condenar a alguien a vivir solos por mi, no me gusta que nadie se sacrifique por mi, y no me digas que tu lo hubieras hecho por que no es así!

Regrese a trabajar y llegue a mi casa antes de la cenar, ya tenia más o menos un informe detallado del tal Alexander Preston.

-Como te fue hija?-pregunto papá parado en la puerta de la sala  
-Bien, ya tengo un informe de Alexander!  
-Vamos al despacho y lo checamos!  
-Pa tengo hambre no he comido por estar haciendo el informe!  
-Vamos a cenar!- me abrazo y nos fuimos al comedor para cenar junto a los chicos

Mas tarde en el despacho  
-Que te dijo David?  
-Pues nos consiguió unas claves para archivos restringidos, mmm archivos viejos cosas así!  
-Que me tienes!-se acomodo en su asiento esperando a oír mi informe  
-Ya hice mucho al escribirlo porque no lo lees tu sabes que no me gusta hacerlo papá!  
-Esta bien dámelo!- estiro la mano

El informe contenía:  
Nombre completo: Arthur Alexander Preston  
Fecha y lugar de nacimiento: 27/07/1980 Abington, Pensilvania, Estados Unidos  
Nacionalidad: Estadounidense  
Estado civil: Soltero

-Y que te hace pensar esto?-pregunto papá  
-No se es confuso, creo que esto es un señuelo el no tiene nada que ver, si quizás es un criminal pero no hay nada que lo vincule...es una persona criada por muchas familia, luego toda su adolescencia la paso en la calle creo que no se espera mas de alguien así es un criminal cualquiera, no veo algo en común con nosotros...pero lo buscare y lo interrogaremos haber que dice!

-Excelente me gusto tu informe, tienes razón hija has lo que creas necesario!  
-Me das el avión o me das la razón?  
-La razón! Sabes hacer lo correcto te he enseñado bien!  
-Convocaré una junta mañana en el jurídico mandare unos mails y hare algunas llamadas será algo urgente, hay que prevenirnos  
-Mañana temprano?  
-No, pasando las cinco de la tarde tengo escuela y mañana paso por Dianna  
-Ah!-me miro y asintió  
-Convocaras a la familia?  
-No, estarán todos: Tu,mamá,Clive,tio Carlo, tía Julia,Liam,Tammin,Dante,tio Robert, tía Michelle, Ephraim, Liliana, Christopher,Rafael,Joe,Ian,Kyle,Leon,John,Matthews ira en representación de los Cellis,Krister Ushkowitz y los Shum: Riley,Riley Jr,Harry los necesito para el conteo de lo que trajimos de España

-Chord y Kathleen?  
-No, ella no se interesa en esto, de Chord me dijo mi tío Robert que no lo metamos aun...quizás sea buena idea invitar a Ronald  
-Si buena idea!

Luego del día muy agitado me retire a mi habitación tome un baño relajante y dormí como piedra, tenia que levantarme temprano para pasar por Dianna al día siguiente


	8. Chapter 8

**Giochi Di Vita**

**Capítulo 8**

**El ex y los 72 millones de Euros**

**SHAY**  
-Toma- Dianna me dio el celular-Lo apague porque estuvo sonando en varias ocasiones  
-Gracias, si Ian me estuvo marcando tenia una cita temprano pero me quede dormida, ayer me pase todo el día el Brooklyn por lo mismo...creo que mi vida es aburrida, mejor dime como se porto Arthur?  
Sonrió -No digas eso, se porto bien, en la mañana lloro un poco pero creo que fue porque desconoció el lugar!  
-Así le paso a Hadley cuando lo lleve a casa, lloro todo el camino hasta que tuve que abrazarlo  
-Tu hoy regresas a Upper?  
-Si, tengo una junta y debo de estar presente  
Asintió-Te invito para que comas con nosotros hoy, si podrás?  
-Claro! la junta es hasta las 5

En el acceso B encontré a Naya y Chord esperando a Di, los salude y me despedí de Dianna la vería mas tarde en el almuerzo, gire hacia el estacionamiento de su facultad y estacione el auto ahí, como regresaría a almorzar no tenia caso estacionarlo en mi facultad

Buscaba una tarea en los papeles que tenia en la cajuela del auto cuándo escuche un grito  
-Hey tu!-alguien definitivamente me llamaba pero no me voltearía hasta no estar segura, el chico se acerco a mi, se veía furioso  
-En que puedo ayudarte?- lo mire  
-Te pido de la manera mas atenta que te alejes de mi novia!-grito  
Reí -Tranquilo tu eres?  
-Ben Smith!  
-Un placer Ben, creo que me confundes yo no salgo con la novia de nadie!  
-Bueno te refrescare la memoria se llama Dianna Agron esta en esta misma facultad-señalo el edificio-Vi tus intenciones con ella el viernes y quiero que sepas que ella es mía!-se acerco mucho a mi rostro  
-Bueno muchachote- palme su brazo -No te juzgo es hermosa cualquiera diría lo mismo, pero hasta donde se es soltera así que mejor déjala que decida ella, no es ningún objeto para que digas que es tuya!- eso no lo sabia pero algo que aprendí es que nunca muestres confusión antes tus enemigos, me gire para seguir buscando mi tarea en la cajuela y el chico tomo mi brazo con mas fuerza de la necesaria y me giro  
-No lo volveré a repetir!-se veía furioso  
Leon y John venían caminando a lo lejos con unos cafés el cual tiraron en el momento en que vieron la escena y corrieron hacia mi, Leon no pregunto y tiro un golpe al rostro del chico ,el me soltó rápidamente y se empezaron a agredir junto con los amigos de el que empezaron a defenderlo y John lo escoltó, corrí a la camioneta y saque el arma de la guantera, baje y apunte al rostro de Ben

-Si no dejas de golpearlo te arrancare la cabeza muchacho bonito!

La policía del campus había llegado y nos obligaron a ir todos a la rectoría

Platíqueme como ocurrieron los hechos señorita Astori!-dijo el decano Revesz  
-Decano Revesz usted aquí?  
-Hay algo malo en eso? Eres de mi facultad así que esto me interesa  
-Entendido, miré pase a la facultad de negocios a dejar a mi novia y el...  
-No es tu novia!-grito Ben  
El decano giro hacia Ben-Señor Smith guarde silencio o me veré obligado a no escuchar su versión y lo suspenderé -se callo pero aun así me taladraba con la mirada  
-Prosiga señorita Astori!  
-Bueno como le decía deje a mi novia y luego regresaría a comer con ella mas tarde deje el auto ahí y mientras sacaba unos papeles de mi cajuela el señor Smith se acerco a mi y me empezó a cuestionar sobre porque salí con su "novia" el viernes pasado, él se descontrolo y tomo mi brazo con fuerza como vera traigo gente conmigo-señale a Leon y John del otro lado de la sala que no me quitaban la mirada de encima, estaban atentos a los movimientos de Ben -Y ellos se encargan de mi bienestar, trate de soltarme y el no quiso lo que alerto a Leon de que me estaba agrediendo, lo único que hacían era su trabajo señor decano...  
Miro a Ben -Así sucedieron las cosas señor Smith?  
-Si, pero ella no es su novia además me apunto con un arma!  
El decano me miro-Tengo permiso para portarla y usarla si es necesario!  
-El incidente del arma lo dejaremos de un lado así como deje de lado cuando lo encontraron fumando marihuana señor Smith.  
-Señor decano el problema ahora es por Dianna!-dijo nervioso  
-Porque no traemos a la señorita Agron para aclarar todo de una buena vez, sinceramente necesito entrar a clase no quiero perder el tiempo con niñerías como esta!-sonreí

El decano Revesz mando a llamar a Dianna para que se presentara en la rectoría

Señorita Agron como sabrá hace unos minutos hubo una disputa afuera de su facultad y como vera estas dos personas están involucradas, la señorita Astori-me señalo-Y el señor Smith, ambos alegan que son su pareja, podría decirnos usted con cual de ellos esta saliendo y aclarar esto de una vez!  
Dianna miro con odio a Ben  
-Señor yo salí hace dos años con Ben Smith pero eso se termino hace mucho y en este momento estoy por convertirme en la mujer de la señorita Astori!-Ben se quedo con la boca abierta  
-Muchas felicidades señorita Agron, bueno no hay nada mas que decir se pueden retirar, señor Smith usted se queda aquí por favor-dijo el decano-Mis disculpas señorita Astori y muchas felicidades de nuevo, salude a su padre de mi parte!  
-Lo hare decano Richard- me tomo del hombro y me llevo aparte  
-Y si no fuera muy necesario que no dijera nada de esto a su papá se lo agradecería, además le pondré un castigo ejemplar al señor Smith  
-Eso espero-dije bajito-Gracias Richard tu siempre tan amable!

Asentí y me retire del lugar tomada de la mano de Dianna, le explique lo sucedido y solo se apeno por todo lo que le conté.  
-Yo jamás pensé que hiciera algo así!  
-Cuanto tiempo salieron?, bueno quieres hablar de eso?  
-Si, salimos alrededor de cuatro meses..-bajo la mirada  
-Que paso, porque se dejaron?  
-Es una persona muy insegura, llego a pensar que lo engañaba y también es violento -dijo bajito  
-Te intimidó de alguna forma- si ese maldito la toco juro que lo matare, mi respiración se hizo pesada  
-No, pero cuando se enojaba se volvía violento gritaba mucho y arrojaba cosas, me dio miedo que algún día me golpeara solo por estar cerca de el...  
Asentí-Ok  
-Solo me dirás ok!- Dianna se molesto  
-No se que quieres que te diga...-la mira  
-Olvídalo!  
-Todos tenemos un pasado, pero si por mi fuera el no estuviera aquí en la universidad, el solo hecho de pensar que fuiste de el me enoja pero mas el hecho que te llame "mía" cuando las personas no tenemos dueño...  
-Y porque ahora te comportas tu haci, tu le dijiste al decano que era tuya!  
-No, no, no le dije que te trajeran a la rectoría y que tu aclararías todo, en ningún momento dije que fueras mía, tu dijiste que serias mi mujer!  
-Pensé...que tú habías hecho alarde de eso..  
-No me gusta jugar asi, no me gusta presumir lo que tengo o no... en el caso que somos "futura" pareja, Sinceramente si me molesto el, no se es que yo ya e tratado contigo y quizás tiendo a ser posesiva con las personas a mi alrededor, no me gusta perder gente y menos la que estimo, y que el aun después de mucho tiempo siga diciendo que eres de el...-sacudí la cabeza- Mueve mi poco cordura  
Sonrió -No soy de el...y nunca lo fui...-se sonrojo  
La mire, dios quería abrazarla, besarla y protegerla del imbécil ese  
-Bueno eso me hace feliz, mejor cambiemos de tema no quiero ser la esposa celosa  
-Entendido!...Y tu has tenido pareja?  
-Eso es algo que jamás vas a tener que preocuparte..  
-Porque...reniegas de ellos?  
Me empecé a reír y me hice la ofendida -No! Que me crees!  
-Entonces!  
-No hay nadie, nunca lo hubo y hasta ahorita solo estas tu como mi futura esposa!  
-No te creo!  
-Deberás me he dedicado mucho a mi padre y a la familia, los negocios mi bebe Hadley que deje mi vida de lado...

Ya en la tarde rumbo a la junta le pedí a Leon y John que no le dijeran nada a mis papás de los sucedido, entramos al edificio y ya se encontraban ahí esperándome, la mayoría eran personas muy puntuales.

-Buenas tardes veo que ya estamos todos aquí!  
-Falta Clive hija- dijo mi papá  
-Bueno eso es lo de menos luego le platicas lo que se dijo aquí!

Estamos reunidos aquí para hablar sobre el hermetismo de nuestra sociedad, hace dos semanas aproximadamente llego una orden de cateo para el jurídico- Christopher extendió una copia a cada persona presente en la sala-Todos ustedes saben que estamos en regla y no hay un porque de la orden, yo no creo en las casualidades y esta orden no es casualidad hay alguien o alguna organización que esta tras nosotros y debemos suprimir esa fuente.  
Siempre hemos sido personas discretas tanto en la sociedad como en la vida privada, esas son la reglas por las que nos regimos aun así debemos incrementar la seguridad y la discreción.  
-Ya han pensado de donde viene todo esto, algún sospechoso?-pregunto Krister Ushkowitz  
-Todavía no sabemos- contesto mi papá- Solo hay un nombre, Alexander Preston  
-Lo conocemos?-tío Carlo pregunto  
-No, simplemente fue el nombre que me dieron cuando pregunte por la orden-dijo David  
-El puso la orden Kai?-dijo Ephraim  
-No ,su nombre esta escrito ahí como petición pero ayer lo investigamos y solo es un criminal mas-tome mi folder con el informe de ayer-Tiene cargos por consumo y posesión de drogas, robo, asalto fue un niño de la calle sufrió maltrato etc., nada que lo vincule a nosotros  
-Un señuelo- Dante acertó  
-Exacto Dante eso lo pensé igual, atraparemos al chico y lo vamos a interrogar haber que podemos sacarle.  
-Y pasando a otro tema como estuvo lo de España?-pregunto tío Robert  
-Excelente todo sin problemas!, el barco llego dos días después que nosotros a Portugal, fue poco tiempo  
-Lo llevaron a España?-pregunto Ephraim  
-Si contratamos camiones para eso y la entrega se hizo el día y la hora acordada de hecho esta contentos por el trabajo!  
-Cuanto fue la inversión total?-pregunto Riley Jr.  
-Por eso los hice venir a ambos-mire a Riley y a su hermano Harry-Los necesito para un conteo de mercancía y una separación porcentual del dinero, en total se gano de 72 millones de Euros!  
-Eso es demasiado!-dijo Matthews Cellis  
-Es lo que pedí por el cargamento, era muy grande y se corría mucho peligro pero llego sano y salvo así que lo merecemos

Harry tomo una hoja y empezó a escribir las cifras  
-Si mis cálculos no fallan cada uno invirtió una gran cantidad en el envío como acordamos que serian en partes iguales para Krister, Riley y Michael son 24 millones cerrados lo que serian 8 millones para cada familia-Matthews estaba sorprendido-Para ti tío Robert seria 4 millones porque te fuiste a partes iguales junto con Ephraim, para tío Carlo serian mmm... 2.6 millones lo mismo para Tammin y Liam- ellos se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo- 8 millones para Clive y 8 para ti papá-vi a Christopher-Lo de ustedes como son siete los que aportaron toda la cantidad es algo así como 1.14 millones para cada uno.  
-Eso es no te equivocaste, déjame decirte que me sorprendiste con todo los que se gano en este negocio, mis respetos para ti!- dijo Riley Jr.  
Asentí -Gracias Riley, el dinero será depositado en las respectivas cuentas la próxima semana para no llamar la atención, alguna duda?  
Todos negaron con la cabeza, mire al fondo de la sala de juntas y ahí estaba Clive mirándome.  
-Bueno gracias por venir, eso es todo!.


End file.
